regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Misscliks Devotion: Episode 38
Recap 1510-03-10 In the middle of the Hogwin Plains, Kes is on her way to Bridgelight. She comes across a campfire with Guy Claypool there. The two talk into the night about their troubles. Guy is heading back to Bridgelight to find Bash Rockstorm. 1510-03-12 The two reach the Aila River north of Roxsis. There is a rickety bridge. After they cross the bridge, 4 pinkish creatures climb out on the other side of the bridge. One tries to cross the bridge towards Kes and Guy, but Kes threatens to cut the bridge, so the creature backs off. Kes and Guy continue onwards. 1510-03-13 Kes & Guy arrive in Roxsis, a mining town. While it is dwarves, there is a population of humans, elves, half-elves, gnomes, and halflings. The majority of the buildings of Roxis are sized for small races. Kes & Guy find a human sized bar called the "Jolly Drink" and head inside. Everyone they see has a grim look about them, yesterday a mine collapsed, 30 people were lost. Kes cheers up the bar with some singing. That night Kes and Guy go dancing. After some dancing a Half-Elf named Doran dances with Kes. Doran is an apprentice to the management side of the mines. His mine was a few away from the mining accident yesterday. Kes then dances with a dwarf who is silent for the entire dance. Kes then goes to the bar for a drink, and talk to Roxy the bartender. Guy introduces Kes to Lyra, the woman he was dancing with. Lyra has offered Guy a place to stay for the night, so he asks if Kes can come too, making Lyra uncomfortable. Kes says she can stay at the inn. After the last dance Guy and Lyra leave. Kes talks to Roxy some more. After the dance hall closes, Roxy shows Kes around the town. The statue of the founder, the magical warning lights at the edge of the canyon, the watch towner that keeps away Azoron. The two talk for some more then Kes gets a room at the Gryphon's Roost inn with 2 beds for them. The balcony of the inn has a great view of the town. They get massages. 1510-03-14 Kes and Guy leave Roxsis and into the elven forests to avoid the Draken Wastes. 1510-03-15 Kes and Guy arrive in Valuria. The town appears to be under reconstruction. Kes sees her mother, Kalia Ethelle and her Aunt Julie. Kes greets her mother warmly. Kalia is living in a mud hut as she builds a new house with elven tree-shaping techniques that will take 50 years to complete. Kalia reveals a wedding invitation for Rhonda and Ransom's wedding in a few months time. The letter arrived yesterday by fancy courier. Kes is distraught. Kalia urges Kes to go to Bridgelight and confront Ransom, one way or the other. Kalia asks Kes to be back here in six years so she can show Kes how to shape the trees into a house building process better. Kalia gives Kes a new ocarina made of a seashell. Kes and Aunt Julie talk about Kes's dream abilities, and says with practice the dreams will become clearer. She gives an example of a dream she had recently about Kes being torn in two different directions, and if Kes didn't choose a side she was torn in half, which Kes interptits her situation with Ransom and Leaventh. 1510-03-20 Kes and Guy arrive at Halfhill. Category:Misscliks Devotion Episodes